


Could This Be Magic, My Dear?

by AgentBarryAllen (Sweet_Tea_Owl)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, Meta!Len, Meta!Lisa, Mob AU, Song fic, detective!Iris, everyone cries, everyone has powers, in fact, lounge singer!Joe, meta!Mick, sad sad things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/pseuds/AgentBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len and Barry just got married and are dancing at their wedding reception when things go horribly wrong.</p><p>Title taken from Could This Be Magic by The Dubs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To linger my heart in pain

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an earth similar to that of Earth 2 except Len is the Boss of a very prominent mob in Central City. Barry is his fiance. Barry is still a CSI and his parents are still alive. Iris is a detective and Eddie is her partner that she shouldn't be dating but is. But then Barry is marrying a mob boss so to hell with the rules

_Could this be magic_  
_My dear_  
_My heart's all aglow_  
_Could this be magic_  
_Loving you so_

The song that was to be their first dance started and Len pulled Barry out onto the dance floor. They swayed gently to the beat and Barry rested his head on Len's shoulder. It was perfect. More than Len could have ever dreamed of having. Slowly other couples filled the floor. ‘The night was truly magical,’ Len thought. The wedding had been the happiest moment of Len’s life and Barry only cried once. Twice. Okay four times, shut up. Nothing could take this away from Len. He’d kill anyone who tried.

 _Could this be magic_  
_My dear_

A shot rang out followed by a scream and more shots filled the air in quick succession. Len saw both of Barry’s parents go down and then Iris West’s father took a shot to the gut and Iris screamed. Eddie was shot not long after her scream. Len felt a piercing pain in his chest and looked down to see blood blooming out from the center of his chest.

“Len!” Barry screamed, but before he could do anything members of the Santini mob started pouring out of the woodwork. The members of Len’s own mob that were carrying guns started to return fire.

 _Having your love_  
_My prayers were_ _answered_  
_So far from above_

In the distance the Particle accelerator exploded and Len watched as white enveloped everything. Just before it reached Len he saw a bolt of lightning come down and strike Barry and then the light if the explosion 

 _I t--ught_ _i- --uld be_  
_-ust a m--ory_

The ringing in Len's ears faded quickly and the song quickly flooded back in bringing other sensations with it.

_To linger my heart in pain_

Len’s chest hurt.

 _But too much pride_  
_I opened up my eyes_

Len opened his eyes. Barry! He ignored the wreckage around him in favor of finding his husband.

_And I'm with you dear once again._

Barry lay next to him with a huge black burn mark in the center of his chest over his heart. Len crawled over to Barry, ignoring the pain it caused him.

 _Could this be magic_  
_My dear_  
_Having your love_

“Barry wake up,” Len shook Barry’s arm gently, “Please wake up!” He shook Barry harder and Barry remained still. Len felt the pain in his chest be replaced with a different, much more painful, cold feeling, “Don’t do this. Don’t leave me Barry, wake up!” He didn’t wake up.

_If this is magic_

Len felt the tears begin to fill his eyes as he hunched over the prone form of his husband. He didn’t notice the droplets freezing and hitting Barry’s cheeks like tiny shards of hail.

_Then magic is mine_

He didn’t notice the circle of frost start to surround him, growing in diameter as he sank deeper into despair, either.

_Could this be magic_

“Barry. Barry, please.”

_Then magic is mine_

The music faded out to be replaced by the sound of sirens and the cries of the survivors as they woke up to the wreckage, breathing in the ash and dust of burning dreams.

  
  



	2. Everyday seems a little longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back on the progression of Len and Barry's relationship.  
> Every Day by Buddy Holly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I tried

_ Everyday it's a-gettin' closer _   
_Goin' faster than a rollercoaster_  
_Love like yours will surely come my way_  
_A-hey, a-hey-hey_

Len was sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Allen's clinic nursing a broken nose while his father talked to said Dr about keeping this quiet. He pinched his nose and leaned his head back in the hope that it would stem the bleeding.

"You shouldn't do that," Len straightened his neck and looked for the origin of the voice. His gaze landed on a small boy, maybe eight years old, standing in the doorway holding a kick ball. He had messy brown hair, a black eye, and he looked like he wouldn't break fifty pounds soaking wet. 

"How do you know that? You get beat up a lot?" Len smirked and the kid scowled at him.

"Maybe, what's your excuse, stupid?" It was Len's turn to scowl. Before he could respond his dad called his name and Len stood up.

As he made his way over to where his dad was standing with the doctor, Dr. Allen caught sight of the boy, "Barry, why don't you go have your mom look at that eye of yours."

  
_Everyday it's a-gettin' faster_  
_Everyone said, "Go ahead and ask her"_  
_Love like yours will surely come my way_  
_A-hey, a-hey-hey_  

After that fateful encounter in the waiting room Len had run into Barry numerous times, none of them pleasant. What's worse is Lisa and Barry became friends. Over the years Len was subjected to prank after poorly planned prank. It was almost sad how Len owned them each time, but they never gave up. There was just something about Barry that rubbed Len the wrong way. Maybe it was the fact that he always somehow got the last word when they argued. Maybe it was the fact that he was incredibly annoying.

Then, one night around Barry's tenth birthday, someone broke into the Allen residence and tried to kill Mrs. Allen. For some reason Barry ended up in Len's bedroom and when Len asked him how he got there, Barry swore up and down that a man made of lightning brought him here. He kept saying that another man made of red lightning was trying to hurt his mom and Len immediately woke up his father and they rallied some men. When they got to the Allen's residence there was glass everywhere and the doctor was crouched over Mrs. Allen, trying to stanch the flow of blood coming from her chest.

"Mom!" Barry ran out from behind Len to kneel next to his mom. Dr Allen looked relieved to see Barry okay and he told Len's father to call an ambulance.

  
_Everyday seems a little longer_  
_Every way love's a little stronger_  
_Come what may_  
_Do you ever long for true love from me_

Barry's mom survived that night but the police tried to convict his father of attempted murder. Thankfully for Dr Allen's connections to the mob and a lack of evidence, Henry's case was dismissed. 

An unfortunate side effect of that night was Barry became even more annoying. No one would believe him about the lightning men and as a result, Barry became obsessed with forensics. Even worse, Len made the mistake of telling Barry that he believed him about the lightning men and Barry wouldn't stop following him for three months. It probably would have been longer but thankfully Len's father sent him on a job that required him to disappear for a while. By the time he got back Barry was over his apparent hero worship.

Eight years later Barry was still obsessed with forensics, the impossible, and getting his ass kicked. Well the last one was more of an obsession with ticking off the wrong people. But now he was off to college and he was majoring in one of those three things. Len was not going to miss the kid.

  
_Everyday it's a-gettin' closer_  
_Goin' faster than a rollercoaster_  
_Love like yours will surely come my way_  
_A-hey, a-hey-hey_

"You shouldn't do that, stupid," Len whipped his head around to stare at Barry and dropped his hand from his bloody nose.

"You're back. Did you get beat up so much you had to leave?" Len smirked and wiped the blood from his face.

"Shut up. I graduated early because I'm just that smart," Barry stuck his tongue out at Len like someone who wasn't just that smart, "And I've already got a job offer from the CCPD."

"Well look at you. You're all grown up." And he really was. Barry had filled out his gangly form nicely even though he looked like he was sixteen. But then again, when the kid was sixteen he looked like he was twelve. Maybe that was just how he aged. Now that he thought about it, Barry was actually attractive, "So you got a degree at college, did you finally get a girlfriend too?"

"No," Barry scowled.

"Did you get a boyfriend then?" Len moved into Barry's space and suddenly Barry realized just how ruggedly handsome Len was with his split lip, blood smeared button down, and black leather jacket.

"Nooo..." Barry answered cautiously and took a step back, "Why?"

Len kept walking towards Barry until he was backed up against a wall, "Do you want one?"

Barry's mouth opened and closed like a fish, "Uuuuhh ummm uh yeah uh sure," Len watched as he tried to visibly pull himself together, "Wh-why? Do you- do you know someone?" Barry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

"I'll pick you up at eight," Len backed out of Barry's space and left him leaning against the wall in shock.

  
_Everyday seems a little longer_  
_Every way love's a little stronger_  
_Come what may_  
_Do you ever long for true love from me_

It's been four months, twelve days, six hours, three minutes, and two seconds since Barry had been struck by lightning. He still wouldn't wake up. Len squeezed Barry's hand, why won't he wake up?

The hospital had been so completely incompetent that when Star Labs came to take Barry, Len had signed everything he could get his hands on just to get Barry out of that shit hole. But when he'd moved Barry to place that caused the problem in the first place he thought that they'd be able to fix him. The first two months he took out his anger on the last three employee's left at Star Labs, but after a while he realized that his raging around the lab and freezing lab equipment wasn't helping so he finally found a better outlet. 

Len had just recently become the boss of his father’s mob before Barry and his wedding so he hadn't really made a name for himself, but now the Santini's knew him as Cold. After he moved Barry to Star Labs the annoying one figured out Len's new found abilities rather quickly and then proceeded to bug him about it. To get him to shut up about it so Len sit at Barry's bedside uninterrupted, he learned the annoying ones name and let him test Len's new abilities. Cisco turned out to be very helpful in the fact that he created a gun for Len to channel his abilities through.

Len didn't like Harry, the shady one, but he put up with him. He kept a close eye on him though, and he didn't let him near his experiments with his powers and Cisco.

The sad girl, Caitlin, was probably the only one he actually liked. She understood how after each day passed without Barry waking up, they seemed to get longer and longer, blurring into one another. She understood what it was like to mourn for the one you expected to spend the rest of your life with. The only difference was she didn't have a body to mourn over. 

Len kept counting.

  
_Everyday it's a-gettin' closer_  
_Goin' faster than a rollercoaster_  
_Love like yours will surely come my way_  
_A-hey, a-hey-hey_  
_Love like yours will surely come my way_

Nine months, three weeks, two days, five hours, and thirty eight seconds. Thirty nine. Forty. Forty one. Forty t- Len's phone rang.

"This better be good," he growled. 

"He's awake and he just left to find you."

The phone fell from his hand and ran to the door. He opened it, intent on finding Barry and getting him back to the lab where he was safe, but standing there, with his fist raised to knock on the now open door, was his Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine this with a little blood for that part I described and it'll cause extreme pain and agony: http://i109.photobucket.com/albums/n76/wetforwm/Went/357603552_0a5c8b7c94_osmall.jpg


	3. Last and Endure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's awake and he has questions
> 
> I'll Never Stop Loving You by Doris Day

_I'll never stop loving you_  
_Whatever else I may do_  
_My love for you_  
_Will live 'til time itself is through_

The soft strains of Doris Day started to filter in as Barry slowly became conscious, and along with the song, came voices.

"What are you doing?" A woman's voice asked, sounding incredibly annoyed.

"He likes this song," A male voice replied.

"How could you possibly know that?" It sounded like the same woman.

"Snart told me. Besides, he can hear it right?" The man said Len's name and Barry started to rush towards consciousness.

"Auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate."

"Caitlin! Don't let Snart hear you say that. There's still hope he'll wake up."

The woman started to reply but Barry's eyes snapped open and he jackknifed off the bed, scaring them both.

"Where is Len? Where am I?" Barry asked, not giving them a chance to react.

"You are in Star Labs," the ginger haired woman answered and started to shine a light Barry's eyes while muttering about vital signs. The long haired man called some doctor to tell them Barry was awake but Barry didn't pay attention to their name. Barry tried to get out of the bed and away from the woman but the man finished his call and came over to try and push him back onto the bed.

"Where's Len?!" Barry asked, starting to panic. The last thing he remembered Len had- No! Len was fine. He had to be. They'd said his name. But they'd only said his last name, they could be talking about Lisa.

"It's okay. He had to go home to shower," The man kept trying to get Barry to lay back down but Barry pushed him off and started ripping medical equipment off of himself. When he was free he shrugged off the couple and got out of the bed and, as soon as his feet hit the ground, he started running. He ran out the door, passing a man in a wheel chair, but he ignored the man and kept running until he was out of the building and running in the direction of the home he shared with Len. The trip took a matter of seconds but Barry didn't notice, too focused on getting to Len, and he stopped at the front door, intending to knock. Before he could the door swung open and there stood Len, alive and well.

 

  
_I'll never stop wanting you_  
_And when forever is through_  
_My heart will beat_  
_The way it does each time we meet_

Barry drank in the sight of his uninjured husband and he felt tears start to well in his eyes. Len was okay! Barry launched himself at his husband and he wrapped his arms around Len's neck. He buried his face in Len's neck and sobbed.

" _Barry,_ " Len whimpered, sounding emotionally wrecked, and Barry felt Len wrap his arms around Barry's waist, hugging him tightly, "Why are you crying, sweet heart? Are you hurt? How did you even get here, baby? Caitlin literally just called to tell me you were awake."

Barry leaned back out of the hug to put a hand on Len's chest over his heart where he remembered seeing the blood and he stared at his husbands face, knowing his emotions were plastered on his face, "I woke up thinking you might be dead, Len. You were shot and when I woke up you weren't there."

"Oh, Barry no!" Len gasped, "I would  _never_ leave you alone! It'll take a lot more than a bullet to keep me from you." He hugged Barry closer and pressed a kiss into his temple.

 

  
_The night doesn't question the stars_  
_That appear in the skies_  
_So why should I question the stars_  
_That appear in my eyes_

Barry started to sob harder and he clung to Len like he could disappear at any moment. Len kissed Barry's cheeks, trying to erase the tear tracks, before moving on to kiss Barry's eyelids, forehead, and then his lips. The kiss set Barry off and he pressed back like his life depended on it. He quickly took control of the kiss and he licked into Len's mouth, sucking and biting as he went. Barry pressed against Len, pushing him until he was forced to walk backwards and Barry steered him until Len's back hit a wall.

Barry started to tear at Len's sweater, trying to take it off without breaking the kiss. He only managed to stretch it until Len gently pushed him away and Barry watched as Len pulled the interfering piece of clothing over his head, exposing his bare chest. Immediately Barry's eyes locked onto the spot where Len should have a bullet wound and all he saw was smooth skin and tattoos. 

 

  
_Of this I'm more than just sure_  
_My love will last and endure_  
_I'll never, no_  
_I'll never stop loving you_

"Where? How?" Barry didn't understand. He knew it had happened, he's seen the blood. He knew the shot should have killed Len. Especially since the explosion would have delayed ambulances. Not to mention they would prioritize the injured that weren't the boss of a major crime family. But where was the scar? 

"How long was I in a coma, Len?" Maybe he'd been asleep for so long, they'd found a way to make scars disappear.

Len put both his hands on Barry's shoulders, bracing him, "You were in a coma for nine months, baby." That wasn't long enough for science to come up with a way to fix scars was it?

"Why don't you have a bullet wound?" Barry watched apprehension fill Len's eyes. 

"Barry, promise me you won't stop loving me if I tell you," Len looked scared and his hands felt extremely cold on Barry's bare shoulders.

  
_Of this I'm more than just sure_  
_My love will last and endure_  
_I'll never, no_  
_I'll never stop loving you_

"I could never stop loving you, Len," and Barry meant every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh this suuuuucccckkkksss. I had it almost finished but I accidentally closed the tab with out saving and I lost it. So I had to start over from scratch. I apologize.


	4. Perhaps I Hold Your Heart too Tightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody cries, even me.
> 
> I love you much to much- The Andrews Sisters

_I love you much too much_

_I've known it from the start_

_But yet my love is such_

_I can't control my heart_

 

"I could never stop loving you, Len," Barry spoke those words and the last of Len's resolve cracked. He backed away from Barry and clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to hold in the broken sob that escaped past his shaking fingers. Barry reached out towards him but the temperature had already dropped around him to an unbearable degree and he flinched back. Len didn't see it, his vision was obscured by tears that froze as soon as they left his eyes. Once the tears started he couldn't stop them and they fell, landing on his chest and bouncing off to hit the ground like tiny drops of hail.

 

Len hadn't realized just how much he missed Barry until he was holding him in his arms again. He hadn't noticed how dark his world had gotten without Barry, his light.

 

At first, after their wedding, all Len had felt was anger. He was angry at the Santinis. He was angry at Dr. Wells for building the accelerator. He was mad at nature itself for striking Barry and taking him away. But, eventually, he stopped being angry. Mostly. He was still mad at the Santinis, but he stopped being mad at the Star Labs employees and at nature for something that was as unpredictable as lightning. Instead he was numb, all the time. He still felt sorrow and love when he visited Barry, but it always felt muted and he suspected it had something to do with his father's policy on crying when he was a child. So now, to see, feel, and hear Barry was enough to tip him over the edge somehow. This wasn't at all the way he intended to tell Barry about the changes brought on by the explosion.

 

_I love you much too much_

_I ask myself what for_

_Then, darling, when we touch_

_Mmmm, I love you more_

 

Barry hovered around Len, distressed and anxious. He wanted to reach out, to hold Len and tell him everything was okay, but the frigid temperatures surrounding Len like a shield prevented Barry from getting any closer. He watched as Len kept backing away until his back hit the wall behind him and frost shot out from the collision making Barry gasped as it crawled up the wall while Len slid down it to sit. Barry had never seen him like this. Never, in all their years of knowing each other and dating, had he ever seen Len cry.

 

"Len," Barry tried to draw his attention from frantically trying to wipe away the constant flood of tears, "Sweetheart?" Len's head shot up and he stared wide-eyed at Barry even as tears continued to leak their way out of the corner of his eyes. Barry got down on his knees so Len wouldn't have to look up at him and hissed slightly at the chill that seeped its way through the thin sweatpants he'd been wearing when he woke up.

 

"I need you to calm down, okay sweetie?" Barry carefully started to shuffle his way closer towards Len, ignoring the sharp sting of the cold air against his skin. Len shook his head frantically but Barry ignored him and crawled closer. It was almost unbearably cold, the closer he got to Len, but he noticed the temperature started to rise as Barry got closer and Len stopped crying to stare at him in awe. When he was right in front of Len he carefully moved to sit next to him, making sure not to touch him just yet as his skin was still frigid and covered in frost and ice.

 

_Perhaps I hold your heart too tightly_

_But who am I to say_

_If I should hold it lightly_

_It might slip away_

 

Len couldn’t believe what he was seeing. No one had ever been able to get this close to him when he was generating a cold field. Cisco had tried, but deemed it impossible for a normal human to stand the extreme cold given off by Len’s body. So when Barry started to shuffle towards him, Len forgot he was crying and instead watched his husband crawl over to sit next to him. The only sign that Barry was feeling the cold was he was shivering so violently, it looked like he was vibrating and Len grew concerned that Barry was just being stubborn and ignoring the inhospitable temperatures in favor of comforting him.

 

"Barry," Len's voice sounded like cracking ice. He was going to tell Barry to get away but before he could Barry turned his upper body to wrap his arms around him and Len melted instantly. He sniffed, the last of his tears melting, and returned Barry’s embrace. Barry held Len until Len had fully calmed down and they both let go of each other.

 

“Are you better now?” Barry stared at Len’s face intently, cupping Len’s face and using his thumbs to wipe some of the melted tears off Len’s cheeks. Len huffed a croaky laugh, it was just like Barry to ignore the big picture in favor of gauging his feelings.

 

“Yeah, now that you’re here, everything's better,” He closed his eyes and (?) his face into Barry’s palm, “I guess I should explain how I can make ice just by using my eyes.”

 

“You think?” Barry laughed but then sobered, “Not that it isn’t amazing but I never want to see you cry again, Len.”

 

“Hopefully you never will,” Len brought Barry’s palm to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. He took in the feeling of Barry awake and alive next to him for a moment longer before he opened his eyes and started his explanation.

  


_I love you much too much_

_You've never really known_

_I love you oh so much_

_I'm yours alone_

 

When Len had seen Barry’s motionless body lying next to him his blood had run cold. Cisco said that had to be the only explanation but it didn’t make as much sense as Lisa and Mick’s getting powers did. Mick had been set on fire by a Santini wanting revenge for Mick’s signature hit style, which explained his fire powers. And Lisa had been stabbed in the shoulder with a gold plated knife, which explained her sudden ability to make gold statues out of her enemies. But Len’s powers manifested from seeing the love of his life mortally wounded.

 

His blood had run cold figuratively at first, but then when he realized Barry wasn’t going to wake up, it literally froze. The freezing of his blood is probably what saved his life, it couldn’t pour out his chest. When the ambulances finally showed up everything in ten foot radius surrounding Len was covered in frost, except for Barry. The paramedics didn’t even notice Len had been shot. He looked fine, despite the blood covering him and his dead expression, they just thought he was worried about Barry. The doctors at the hospital didn’t notice either, ignoring him in favor of rolling Barry into the ER. It wasn’t until the Star Labs employees showed up that anyone noticed. Caitlin noticed right away and blurted out ,”Oh my god! How are you still alive?!” And she immediately had him prepped for surgery. Apparently it took her forever to get the bullet out, having to carefully defrost his blood in order to dig it out, but in the end it’s what saved him.

 

He didn’t defrost for week after Barry’s coma. It gave him time to heal the wound and Cisco and Caitlin theorized his vitals were frozen as if in stasis to heal but Len was sure it was because of Barry. When he finally did melt, all the feeling he hadn’t noticed was gone rushed back and his chest hurt so suddenly that he was almost convinced he was dying from a broken heart.

  


_Perhaps I hold your heart too tightly_

_But who am I to say_

_If I should hold it lightly_

_It might slip away_

 

It was Barry’s turn to cry again. He buried his face in Len’s shoulder, listening through quiet sobs as Len tried to fill him in on what had happened. Seeing Barry like that, though, it seemed cruel to tell him everything. Instead of inflicting all the details on him -- his parents, everything else that had happened while he was in the coma -- Len just held him tightly, part of him hoping he’d never have to let go again.

 

_I love you much too much_

_You've never really known, oh no, oh no, you've never known_

_I love you much too much, too much, I'm yours alone_

_Alone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blegh :P there's a reason for this direction if you read the comments


	5. Here to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Love is Here to Stay by the Gershwin Brothers, sung by Nat King Cole.

It was almost humid in their bedroom, the heat between their entwined bodies building to an almost unbearable temperature for Len, but he didn’t care. It had been so long since they’d touched this way. After they’d both stopped crying Barry had pulled Len into a sweet kiss that quickly became heated. Len tugged Barry into the bedroom and from somewhere in the apartment a radio played  _ Love is Here To Stay _ by Nat King Cole loudly enough for them to faintly hear the song through their moans.

 

_ It's very clear, our love is here to stay _

_ Not for a year but ever and a day _

_ The radio and the telephone and the movies that we know _

_ May just be passing fancies and in time may go _

 

Len had pushed Barry down onto the bed, and instead of going slow like he’s promised himself he’d do if Barry ever woke up, they were both unclothed and grinding against each other mere minutes after Len crawled on top of him.

 

Len had Barry stretched and was inside him not long after that. The pace they set up was frantic and faster than the slow tempo of the song in the background. They grasped at each other frantically, worried the other would disappear any moment, and Barry wrapped his legs around Len so tightly that he could only grind into him. They were so far gone that they weren’t even kissing anymore, just gasping into the other’s mouth.

 

_ But oh, my dear, our love is here to stay _

_ Together we're going a long, long way _

_ In time the Rockies may crumble, Gibraltar may tumble _

_ They're only made of clay but our love is here to stay _

 

Len could tell Barry was getting close when he startled to tremble and whimper. He ground into Barry harder and wrapped a hand around his cock, wanting them to come together. with a scream, Barry began to shake around Len, as he sometimes did when the sensation was overwhelming. Len held him tight, murmuring reassurances in his ear, but instead of subsiding the trembling only intensified, until -- wait -- Barry's body was  _ vibrating _ against him, blurring with motion, and Len came with a surprised shout.

 

_ In time the Rockies may crumble, Gibraltar may tumble _

_ They're only made of clay but our love is here to stay _

  
They stared into each other’s eyes and tried to wrap their minds around what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short I'm sorry. Please comment with song suggestions or your thoughts.


	6. We Ain't Fakin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry reacts poorly to his new skill  
> Song: Whole lotta shakin' goin' on- Jerry Lee Lewis

_ Come over baby _

_ whole lot of shakin' goin' on _

_ Yes, I said come over baby _

_ baby you can't go wrong _

_ We ain't fakin' _

_ Whole lot of shakin' goin' on _

 

“What the hell was that?” Len whispered and he pulled out of Barry, sitting back on his knees.

 

“I-I don’t know!” Barry cried and he started to visibly panic. Scared tears sprung to Barry’s eyes and Len tried to sooth him but then Barry started to vibrate again.

 

“Calm down, Barry! Stop shaking, you’re going to be fine,” Len tried to pull Barry into a comforting hug but the vibrations running through Barry where very different from the ones he’d been making during sex. These vibrations felt like the recoil running up a metal bat after hitting something and they made Len’s hands sting unpleasantly.

 

_ Well I said come over baby _

_ we got chicken in the barn _

_ oooh... huh.. _

_ Come over baby _

_ babe we got the bull by the horn-a _

_ We ain't fakin' _

_ Whole lot of shakin' goin' on _

 

“I-I can’t stop! I don’t know what’s happening, Len!” Barry screamed, he felt like he had boundless energy under his skin, trying to break out. Under any other circumstance it would have felt great but the fear and adrenaline coursing through his body made it feel like his veins were filled with needles.

 

He scrambled off the bed and stared down at his blurred form, “Len, what is going on?!” His voice raised to an impossible frequency in his panic and Len covered his ears as if it hurt them. Barry whimpered and backed into a corner, away from Len. He didn’t want to hurt him more than he already had.

 

_ Well I said shake baby shake _

_ I said shake baby shake _

_ I said shake it baby shake it _

_ I said shake baby shake _

_ Come on over _

_ Whole lot of shakin goin' on _

_ Ahhhhh Let's Go ! _

 

Len uncovered his ears when Barry stopped shouting loudly at that awful pitch. He needed to touch Barry, to comfort him, but he couldn’t do it without feeling pain. He didn’t notice the ice forming on his hands until he brought a hand up to rub his face. When his hands were iced over like this sensation was always dulled. He wasn’t sure if the ice was thick enough to touch Barry yet so he thickened it with a couple more layers before slowly approaching Barry and touching his shoulder. Barry flinched away and the friction from his vibrating melted a couple layers of ice but Len felt none of the vibrations in his numb hands so he grabbed Barry more firmly.

 

Well I said come over baby

we got chicken in the barn

_ Who's barn _

_ what barn _

_ my barn _

_ Come over baby well, we got the bull by the horns _

_ We ain't fakin' _

_ Whole lot of shakin' goin' on _

 

Barry struggled to get away from Len, “No, Len you’ll get hurt!” he managed to say at a safer frequency. His voice still vibrated, though.

 

“No I won’t, Barry,” Len said soothingly, and his grip remained firm on Barry’s upper arms, “Look.”

 

Barry looked up from his lap to see Len smiling reassuringly at him, his hands covered in ice and steaming. Barry hadn’t even felt the ice or the water running down his vibrating shoulders. 

 

“It’s going to be okay, Barry,” Len sounded so sure that Barry vibrating stuttered to a stop.

 

_ Easy Now _

_ Shake it Ahhhh... Shake it babe _

_ Yeah.... You can shake one time for me _

_ Well I said come over baby _

_ Whole lot of shakin' goin' on _

 

Len made the ice disappear the second Barry stopped vibrating and he pulled the still shaking brunette into a tight hug.

 

“I’m scared, Len,” Barry trembled and sobbed in his arms and Len pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

 

“I know Barry,” He released Barry from his embrace, “But I know some people who can help you. They helped me when I was first developing my own powers.”

 

_ Now lets get real low one time now _

_ Shake baby shake _

_ All you gotta honey is kinda stand in one spot _

_ wiggle around just a little bit _

_ thats what you gotta do yeah.... _

_ Oh babe whole lotta shakin' goin' on _

_ Now let go one time _

 

“Wh-who?” Barry sniffed and wiped away some tears.

 

“Remember where you woke up? Those are the people who helped me while you were-” Len paused, “Asleep.” It was still too soon for Len to say coma.

 

“Then let’s go right now!” Barry exclaimed, pulling on the sweatpants he’d been wearing when he got home. Len pulled on his pair of discarded boxers and reached for his pants, “Okay let me just find the keys to the ca-”

 

Barry scooped Len up with surprising strength and took off running in the direction he’d come from. Len dropped his pants immediately in surprise as the world blurred past him and he shut his eyes, feeling nauseous.

  
They came to a lurching halt in the middle of the Star Labs cortex and Cisco screamed like a girl while Caitlin clutched at her heart. Len may have been feeling sick but he still noticed Dr. Wells’ legs jump in that wheelchair of his. Interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone who read the "how Len and Barry meet" thing on tumblr, I changed my mind on a lot of things. Hope you still like it.


End file.
